Mesero
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu comienza a notar a una chica rubia llegar al bar-café donde trabajaba, siempre escribiendo, con mirada melancólica y ojos bonitos. Claro que él no sabía que la conocía, pero de otra vida anterior.


_Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Mesero**

Natsu no le importa ser mesero, ya saben, la paga era relativamente buena, estaba con sus amigos y podía seguir sus estudios de música. Cuando Mirajane, la hermana mayor de una de sus grandes amigas lo ofreció, acepto sin importarle que fuera casi doble turno, en el café de día y en el bar de noche. Desde que era un crio había crecido con las personas de Fairy tail, así que trabajar para el café-bar más famoso de Magnolia, era más una diversión que trabajo.

Así que lo hizo desde que tenía 17 años, supuso que tuvieron lastima por haber sido abandonado por su padre adoptivo, pero Igneel era un músico famoso que viajaba por todo el mundo, o al menos eso era antes. Ahora estaba desaparecido y él, simplemente estaba ahorrando para ir a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto no era malo estar aquí.

Fairy tail también era su familia, si bien era de los veteranos, todos ahí habían crecido prácticamente juntos.

Incluso la princesa de hielo para su desgracia.

Bueno la gente iba y venía, por lo cual no se tomaba molestia de recordar nombre o rostros de clientes, que no fueran importantes. Su mente solo recordaba a sus amigos y en ocasiones a las parejas de estas, por consideración…y no tener que soportar una patada de Erza.

Poco después de empezar la universidad y sus estudios de música, los chicos aceptaron que tenía una voz decente, así que lo lanzaron al escenario varias veces con una guitarra. No es que le importara, nunca le importo hacer el ridículo. Pero poco a poco fue mejorando, así que cuando cumplió 21 años, ya era un músico bastante famoso del lugar.

Eso significaba.

Buenas propinas.

Incluso sus profesores, si bien decía que era un caso perdido, aceptaban su talento para la música. Su oído era mejor que el de un humano promedio y tenía la facilidad de interpretar cualquier canción que escuchara, en casi la mayoría de instrumentos. Desde la guitarra, batería, bajo, flauta, saxofón, violín y piano. Nada más tenían que enseñarle las notas de cualquier instrumento, e instantáneamente el reproduciría el sonido.

Decían que era un dotado.

Él solo era él.

También le habían propuesto unirse a una orquesta, pero era muy aburrido, seguir siempre el ritmo. Así que seguía tocando en el bar-café y estaba empezando a formar una banda con sus amigos.

Fue cuando paso.

Repitiendo nuevamente, él no recordaba nombre y mucho menos rostros, pero Loke otro mesero temporal del lugar, había entrado a la cocina recitando sobre encontrar la flor de su vida. Nadie le prestó atención ya que Loke era un mujeriego, pero cuando comenzó a decirlo cada viernes a la misma hora, pronto Mirajane alzo su radar de casamentera, involucrando a medio personal.

Era verdad.

Había una chica que llegaba todos los viernes en la tarde, tomaba una mesa alejada, con una computadora portátil y audífonos. La chica era rubia de cabellera larga, ropas algo costosas y bastante voluptuosa. Pero aun así siempre ignoraba las miradas de todos, pedía de forma forzada al ver a Loke y luego se sumía en los audífonos, tecleando rápidamente en la computadora. Si alguien la interrumpía, haría una mueca forzada y rápidamente volvería a escribir, casi lo levantaba la mirada de la computadora.

—Es el amor de mi vida—recito Loke perdidamente enamorado.

Claro que el amor le duro cuatro viernes, antes que comenzara a desanimarse por que la chica lo ignoraba, la mayoría de chicas babeaban por él.

Pero esta era diferente.

Natsu de forma divertida aposto a que la chica jamás le aceptaría, a lo cual algunos otros apoyaron. Loke desanimado siguió intentándolo de igual forma.

.

La chica rubia tetona (como la había apodado Elfman) pasó a llamarse Lucy, cuando accidentalmente esta olvido su identificación un viernes y el sábado corrió a buscarla en buena mañana. Estaba estudiando en una universidad, que sorpresivamente era la misma que la suya, pero mientras él estudiaba músico en un edificio, esta estudiaba letras en el edificio opuesto al campus. Probablemente la razón por la cual nunca la había visto…o no recordaba por lo menos.

Lucy seguía con su rutina de escribir, escribir y más escribir. Además de ignorar a Loke por supuesto. Su amigo si bien rápidamente olvido el desplante y siguió coqueteando con otras chicas, siempre intentaba hacerlo con Lucy, quien seguía ignorándolo.

Cuando esta rechazo de forma amable la invitación de este de pagar por su chocolate y pastel, dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Natsu se unió a la burla de los chicos.

.

Cuatro meses y la chica seguía llegando puntual a su cita, pero este día era diferente, debido a que Loke estaba enfermo, era su deber cubrir las mesas del chico. Ese día al menos estaba el lugar casi vacío, ya que no era quincena y había una fuerte tormenta afuera del local, casi nadie llegaba. Aun así Lucy entro por el lugar, con una cara de muerto, un mal humor evidente y gruñendo maldiciones a una chica llamada "Ángel" o esperaba fuera su apodo.

Tomo asiento en su usual lugar, apretando los puños sobre su vientre y sacando su computadora.

Miro a Mirajane, quien era su única compañía a esa hora junto con Gray, pero se negaba a pedirle ayuda al cubo de hielo.

—Tú le dijiste a Loke que tomarías sus mesas—hablo Mirajane con una sonrisa dulce.

Gruño frustrado.

Camino vacilante al lugar de la rubia, notando que no tenía audífonos ese día y solamente miraba frustrada la computadora.

Bien era su hora de brillar.

—Bienvenida al café Fairy tail, Natsu a su servicio—hablo como de costumbre y con una usual sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica pestañeo un momento viéndolo con frustración, que pareció aplacarse un poco antes de suspirar.

—Al menos algo bueno tenía que pasar, no soportaría los coqueteos de ese chico por hoy—mascullo para sí misma.

El aguanto la risa.

No podía esperar a decirle eso a Loke, sería como clavarle una flecha al corazón ver que su coqueteo le fastidiaba. No es que fuera malvado o le gustaba herir a sus amigos, pero este había bromeado con su falta de vida sexual la semana pasada, él buscaba venganza.

—Bueno Loke está enfermo, estoy seguro que miles de mujeres podrán estar en paz hoy—explico, sabiendo que en algún lugar su amigo estaría estornudando.

El rostro de la chica estaba aún frustrado, pero sus labios se curvaron levemente para arriba, antes de volver a su expresión cansada.

—Un café negro por favor—

Escucho la petición y alzo una ceja, que esta imito.

—Lo siento, no te conozco pero Loke siempre llega a la cocina diciendo que te traerá…bueno siempre son cosas dulces, esto es un cambio—musito una torpe explicación.

No se había dado cuenta de que era consciente de la chica, pero pensó que era algo común. Incluso Mirajane siempre tenía listo un chocolate caliente para la chica, cuando Loke llegaba a buscarlo, lo cual este agradecía pensando que eso funcionaria con Lucy.

Lo cual claramente no paso.

La chica suspiro con el rostro apoyado en la mano.

—Un día malo me hizo cambiar de opinión—gruño afirmando sus palabras.

Un vago recuerdo de sus malos días le inundo, como siempre que llegaba enojado al café, Mirajane o Lisanna le daban algo dulce, a pesar de que siempre pedía algo amargo. Al final del día terminaba en medio de una pelea con los chicos, con algún nuevo corte y una sonrisa divertida.

Dado que no le recomendaría una pelea a la chica, supuso que lo otro sería lo mejor.

Asintió antes de ir a la cocina.

Efectivamente Mirajane le estaba esperando con un chocolate dulce, pero le dijo que mejor sería un batido de galleta y tomo un postre del lugar. La mujer albina alzo una ceja, pero sonrió restándole importancia. Cuando llego nuevamente a la mesa de la chica, esta miraba aburrida la computadora encendida, pero sin audífonos, lo cual era extraña.

Puso el plato de cheescake y el batido frente a la chica.

Esta lo vio confundida.

—No pedí esto—

—Te aseguro que esto es mejor para un mal día—

—Eres un mal mesero—

—Mira cómelo y si no te alegra un poco el día, lo pagare yo—

La chica alzo una ceja con incredulidad, pero él siguió con una sonrisa. Al final suspiro algo frustrada antes de tomar el batido de forma molesta, él se fue atender otras mesas. Rápidamente noto un intercambio de miradas de Mirajane y de Gray, que voltearon a verlo confundido por sus acciones, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

Algunos minutos después, luego de atender a un hombre amable, noto que la chica estaba comiendo el postre olvidando la computadora, con la mirada perdida.

Noto que no habían más clientes por ahora, así que le pidió a Mirajane unos minutos libre, cuando esta acepto, no espero que fuera a la mesa de la chica y tomara asiento frente a esta.

—¿Qué tal la sugerencia?—pregunto con tranquilidad.

Esta no parecía tan tranquila, probablemente porque era un desconocido tomando asiento frente a ella y hablando como si la conociera de siempre.

Pero no comento nada como otros lo hubieran hecho.

Rara.

—Bien—gruño como si le costara admitirlo, con la última cucharada del postre en su boca.

Una sonrisa fanfarrona le inundo.

—Un punto para Natsu—hablo alzando el puño como si fuera un marcador de baloncesto.

Uno de sus deportes favoritos en la facultad, aunque tuviera que hacer equipo con la princesa de hielo. Era divertido ya que él estaba en la facultad de música y Gray en la de artes, lo cual hacia que sus oponentes pensaran que eran chicos sin habilidad deportiva, pero gracias a sus habilidades físicas, tenía alguna que otra beca.

La rubia no se inmuto, tomando el batido de galleta.

—Demasiada azúcar, te matare si subo de peso—le gruño pero siguiendo tomando el batido.

Se encogió de hombros.

Esa mirada aun no era completamente asesina, él sabía que era una mujer asesina, conocía a Mirajane y Erza para admitirlo.

—Tengo quince minutos antes de regresar, así que hablar ahora Luigi—

—Es Lucy—

—Como sea—

La rubia lo vio indignada, pero si bien no se consideraba un lector de emociones, noto como la chica parecía estar a punto de quebrarse. No es que fuera por todos lados haciendo obras de calidad y ayudando a otras personas, pero esa chica tenía algo raro e interesante, que le hizo pensar que podría ser una buena amiga. Entonces ella le exploto, en la cara, literalmente con muchas palabras que le costaba procesar. Comenzó sobre que su profesora había rechazado su idea de escrito, sobre haber perdido materias, sobre que una chica le había roto sus audífonos y parte de sus cuadernos al arrojar su mochila a una fuente, menciono levemente algo sobre una llamada de su padre, que no entro en detalles, sobre la lluvia, enfermedades y el acoso de un chico.

Fue una gran cantidad de vomito verbal.

Él no era bueno escuchando, pero intento retener la mayor información, para ayudarle.

—Mal día entonces—acepto cuando esta detuvo su habla.

Hablaba como cotorra, pero no dijo eso, no quería morir.

Lucy gimió.

—Para terminar vengo a un café a contarle mi vida a un desconocido, debo estar loca—expreso con una sonrisa cansada.

Él acepto eso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Las mejores personas están locas—le menciono con diversión.

Los ojos de la chica mostraron un leve brillo, antes de sonreír, una sonrisa bonita y sincera.

Natsu no era un chico que se enamora, es más, la mayoría de sus amigos lo habían tachado de asexual casi toda su vida. Su mejor amiga Lisanna (en la infancia más que todo) siempre le intento insinuar sobre ser algo más que amigos, pero a los 16 años resignada a que no tuviera esa clase de inicios, había terminado saliendo con un chico de otro colegio. Incluso ahora que estaba en una universidad fuera del continente por una beca, mantenían una buena relación.

Al punto.

Natsu nunca se mostró muy interesado en el género femenino, tampoco en el masculino.

Pero había algo en esa sonrisa, que si bien no lo hizo sonrojarse o tener mariposas, le hizo pensar que ella era una chica bonita, rara, loca y amable.

No le molestaría conocerla.

Lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que toda mujer que se pasaba por su vida, sobre todo en el ámbito de amistad, era porque la conocía de niño o era novia de algún amigo.

El llamado de Mirajane le recordó que debía tocar esa noche, dado que esta estaba ocupada.

—Bueno supongo que es mi turno, si esta canción no te alegra la noche pago yo—afirmo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Lucy parecía confundida, no la culpo, siempre estaba metida en su computadora y con audífonos, era normal que no supiera que tocaba.

Corrió rápidamente al escenario, sin importarle que aparte de Lucy, a esa hora de la tarde solo hubiera como cinco personas más. Generalmente los viernes era más lleno, pero por la lluvia no se preocupó, además le gustaba tocar porque era su pasión.

Tomo asiento en el taburete, tomo una guitarra acústica y comenzó una canción lenta. Su voz no era mala, su ritmo siempre fue perfecto y la pasión que puso en sus canciones siempre era la misma. Quiso mostrar el fuego que Igneel siempre le enseño, cuando de niño le enseño sobre música, para que otros pudieran sentir el calor de un buen ritmo.

Canto algunas canciones, donde cada vez más el café se llenó ya que la lluvia había desaparecido. Al final de su turno musical, varias más personas aplaudieron, causando que se bajara con una sonrisa.

Pronto volvió a ser solo un mesero, ya que a las seis de la noche el café era más que todo bar, lleno de sus locos amigos, los desadaptados o el grupo usual de Fairy tail.

Camino a la mesa donde había estado Lucy, viendo como estaba el dinero de su orden, con una nota. Miro de reojo a todos lados, alegrándose que Mirajane y Gray estuvieran ocupados trabajando, incluso Gajeel acababa de llegar para su turno.

Volteo la nota.

 _._

 _Musical y comida excelente, supongo que mi parte del trato es pagar por haberme alegrado el día :D_

 _Lucy no Luigi._

 _._

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios, esa chica rara.

.

El siguiente viernes la chica volvió a pasar por el lugar a su hora regular, entro cuando él estaba atendiendo a una señora con un bebe, que no dejaba de señalarlo emocionado. Los niños actuaban mucho más amables a su color de pelo que los adolescentes, igual en la secundaria él pateo a cualquier que se burlara de él. De reojo noto como la chica tomaba asiento con su computadora, colocaba los audífonos a un lado y miraba a todos lados.

Sus ojos se encontraron en eso, pero antes que alguno hiciera algo, Loke se interpuso.

Por algún motivo tuvo los deseos de darle una paliza a su amigo, lo cual era raro, pero no hizo nada. Le indico a la mujer que pronto traería su orden y camino a la cocina.

—Cinco joyas a que lo desplanta hoy—musito Levy emocionada a Juvia, ambas camareras del lugar.

Viernes que generalmente llenaba el café con chicos, quienes siempre venían a verlas. Por suerte Gray y Gajeel estaban en la hora del bar, lo cual controlaría a cualquier posible acosador, acosador idiota de coquetear con una chica con novio de Fairy tail.

Juvia parecía sentir pena por Loke, pero acepto la apuesta.

Sintió la mirada de Mirajane, así que volteo a verla, notando una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro.

—Pensé que irías atenderla hoy—murmuro era a su lado por bajo.

Un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

Pequeña demonio.

Siempre lo ve todo.

—Tomo asiento en las mesas de Loke, no es mi deber—gruño metiendo su rostro en su usual bufanda blanca y caminando fuera con la orden de la mujer.

Mientras dejaba el pedido noto como Loke se mostraba más coqueto que de costumbre y como Lucy parecía verlo con fastidio detrás de una sonrisa amable. De pronto pareció verlo de reojo, con una mirada de auxilio, lo cual le hizo suspirar antes de comentarle a la mujer que volvería si ocupaba algo más.

Estaba poniendo una soga en su cuello.

Pero los ojos de perro debajo de la lluvia de la chica rubia, le hicieron solamente caminar a donde Loke estaba con una sonrisa coqueta.

Llego al lado de este, ambos voltearon a verlo, Loke con una mirada confundida y Lucy con una mirada de quien ve a su salvador.

Le gusto esa mirada.

—Hola Luigi—saludo a la chica de forma informal.

Loke entrecerró los ojos y Lucy hizo una mueca tensa, ya más tarde pagaría por ese apodo, pero su rostro era divertido.

—¿Se conocen?—pregunto Loke con cautela.

Obviamente dudando que tuviera contacto con alguna mujer por su propia cuenta, sobre todo si era bonita.

—El viernes pasado tuvimos una charla…sobre como tú la acosas y eres un fastidio, lo típico en cualquier mujer—expreso encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico de anteojos lo vio traicionado, mientras Lucy colocaba una mano sobre su boca, pero no por horror, era para ocultar una sonrisa de burla.

Sonrió.

—Natsu—siseo Loke.

—Tranquilo Loke estoy bromeando, pero no te preocupes Luigi te traigo algo como la vez pasada, tengo buen gusto—aseguro con un dedo divertido antes de salir a la cocina.

Mientras caminaba escucho una disculpa de Loke por su comportamiento, pero su sonrisa creció al escuchar a Lucy decir que no se preocupara, que prefería que él la atendiera, lo cual mando a Loke deprimido a otra mesa. Paso por la barra donde Levy y Juvia intercambiaron una mirada curiosas, la sonrisa de Mirajane creció y él las ignoro.

Tomo ese día un pastel de chocolate, con una bebida de fresas, antes de caminar de regreso donde la chica. Para su molestia había mucha gente y no podría tener una charla con esta.

Puso la orden.

Esta lo vio con una sonrisa divertida.

—La próxima creo que ordenare yo, tu atentas contra mi peso—se burló la chica.

Se encogió de hombros.

En realidad parecía delgada, pero sabía que las chicas siempre se preocupaban por su peso.

—La misma apuesta, si no te gusta yo pago—indico encogiéndose de hombros.

Funciono, una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica. Era bonita cuando sonreía, no se veía aterradora como Erza, no preocupaba como la de Mirajane y no era tan adorable como la de su prima Wendy.

Era bonita.

Lucy era bonita solamente.

Alguien llamo a su espalda, bufo ante su tiempo reducido.

—¿No tocas hoy?—pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—El viernes pasado fue una emergencia, solo toco los Lunes y miércoles en el bar en la noche—explico antes de irse.

Luego estuvo lleno de trabajo, por lo cual solamente pudo verla algunas veces de reojo, donde la chica estaba con audífonos y comiendo el postre con una sonrisa divertida. En algún momento esta se marchó, lo que ocasiono que suspirara aburrido al ver que nuevamente no la vio irse.

Ignoro la mirada de completo resentimiento de Loke cuando camino a la mesa.

Ahí estaba el dinero de su orden.

 _._

 _Si engordo te matare, pero joder que buen pastel, buen trabajo músico-camarero con el pelo rosado._

 _Deja de llamarme Luigi._

 _Lucy._

 _._

La nota era igual de rara que la anterior, pero le hizo sonreír.

Incluso aunque Loke lo acusara de traído, las chicas lo veían con insinuaciones claras y Mirajane comenzaba a abrir una nueva pizarra de apuestas.

¿Qué rayos era el Nalu?

.

Dos semanas habían pasado.

Dos semanas desde que ella no había venido.

Era…preocupante. Pero era preocupante que le preocupara.

Durante los últimos dos meses, la chica siguió su rutina de llegar los viernes, pero ahora tomo asiento cerca de la entrada donde era su usual para atender mesas. Loke aún seguía refunfuñando cuando ella entraba y charlaba con él. Incluso si estaba algo vacío el local o lleno, Mirajane le guiñaba el ojo mientras lo empujaba a la mesa de la chica. Incluso Levy solía ayudarlo con las mesas o mandar a Gajeel para que pudiera charlar.

Demasiado evidentes.

Pero Lucy no decía nada.

No hablaban mucho, solamente bromas casuales, comento sobre que tenía un gato y ella menciono a su perro. Charlaron sobre comida, el clima, teniendo pesar por Loke y las chicas que acosaba, sobre el lugar y sus clases. Apenas eran veinte minutos o menos, pero poco a poco la conocía y ella sonreía siempre.

Pero ahora no había venido dos viernes, lo cual lo tenía…ansioso.

Estaba a punto de ir al área del campus de ella, pero no estaba seguro de horarios o clases, lo cual le frustraba.

La tercera semana noto con decepción, que al llegar la noche, la chica no estaba ahí.

Bueno no es como si fuera una cita o algo organizado.

Igual sintió como si lo dejaran plantado.

.

Paso un mes de ausencia de la chica, lo cual sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo notaron. Incluso Gray dejo de molestarlo, Gajeel su primo con quien compartía dormitorio, no se quejaba al escucharlo con música melancólica o jugando video juegos. Mirajane suspiraba cuando el entraba, diciéndole que la chica no había llegado en otro horario, Levy incluso se ofreció voluntaria para investigarla. Erza la gerente, incluso se ofreció para contactar un detective.

Tenía miedo de sus amigos, pero negó con la cabeza.

No eran nada.

No eran amigos en realidad.

Él era un mesero y ella una cliente.

Ese lunes se negó a tocar en el lugar, le explico a Mirajane que las usuales músicas alegres no le salían y no quería deprimir el lugar. La albina acepto diciendo que mandaría a Gajeel, lo cual le saco una sonrisa recordando el poco talento…bueno Gajeel era bueno en la guitarra, malo en la voz, las cosas como son.

Estuvo en la barra aburrido, notando como poco a poco el lugar se llenaba por completo, hasta dejar todas las mesas ocupadas. Miro el calendario sintiendo enojo por el Viernes, si bien faltaba varios días, temía tener esperanza y que nadie llegara.

Por eso cuando volteo y noto una cabellera rubia frente a él, tuvo que hacer maniobras con la copa de cristal, para que no cayera al suelo.

—¡Lucy!—gimió una octava más alta de lo que alguien como él haría.

La chica se rio, se quitó el abrigo lleno de nieve, revelando una camisa de manga larga rojo oscuro. El rojo le quedaba bonito observo.

Luego negó con la cabeza, viendo a la chica que hace mes y tres días no llegaba a ese lugar, con una sonrisa tranquila y en un día que no le correspondía. Pero no menciono nada de eso, ya que lo haría ver como un acosador y lo último que quería, era alejar a la chica.

Abrió la boca, pero trago sus palabras.

No tenía que decir.

Algo raro en él.

La rareza de la chica al final lo había alcanzado.

—Vaya recuerdo que dijiste que tocabas los lunes, por eso vine antes—musito está señalando al escenario improvisado en la esquina.

Gimió por bajo.

Oh dios, ella lo recordaba.

—Mal día—murmuro sin querer decir más.

Que ella recordara eso, solamente significaba que tenía buena memoria, era imposible pensar que ella estuviera al pendiente de él, como él lo estaba de ella.

Aun así la esperanza dentro de él se movió.

—Recuerdo que alguien me dio un postre en un mal día, podrías empezar por ahí—bromeo a su lado.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro, como no tenía desde la primera semana que la chica falto.

—Solo funciona con gente rara—

—Veo que aun sigues siendo un idiota—

—Es un don—

Ambos se rieron en su pequeña burbuja privada, puede que fuera por que todos le prestaban atención a Mira, quien tenía la voz de un ángel. Pero para él ahora volver a ver a la chica rara, rubia que siempre venía al café, era más que suficiente.

Rápidamente puso un poco de chocolate frente a ella, quien asintió emocionada.

—Extrañe tanto esto—murmuro cuando sorbió de la bebida caliente.

No vuelvas a faltar.

El pensamiento no salió de su boca, también junto con otros pensamientos como:

No faltes más.

Traidora que no regreso durante un mes.

Tal vez tu perro sea amigo de mi gato.

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Supuso que era mejor no exteriorizar ninguno de sus pensamientos, además se suponen las citas vienen antes de la boda, pero cada viernes parecía una pequeña cita.

Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio.

Igneel dijo que si se casara encontrara una linda chica, que le gustara, que lo tolerara y lo complementara. Lucy era un raro, pero sentía que era todo eso.

Un presentimiento.

—Tuve que salir de viaje a visitar a mi padre, estamos intentando hacer las paces luego de un tiempo, pero me tomo un mes…extrañaba mi chocolate caliente—murmuro aunque él no hubiera preguntado.

Tal vez era porque Lucy hablaba mucho, o tal vez quería aliviarlo, igualmente le agradeció mentalmente. Estaba preocupado y el número de escenarios en su mente iban del secuestro a escaparse para casarse con un tipo rico.

Su imaginación era grande.

—Estoy seguro esa taza también te extraño—bromeo sin querer admitir que fue él.

Pero funciono, la chica sonrió.

Sonreía mucho.

Curiosamente en sus vagos recuerdos cuando Loke la atendía, siempre parecía retraída, alejada de todo y con melancolía, pero ahora a su lado parecía brillar como la luz.

Iugh.

Eso sonó más cursi de lo que hubiera querido.

—Bueno dile a esa taza de chocolate que no pienso irme otra temporada, lo mejor de Magnolia es este lugar…es como si fuera mágico—expreso ella viendo por todos lados con una sonrisa nostálgica—aquí se me han ocurrido los mejores borradores para historias, si bien mi maestra dice que no es bueno, tengo la idea de hacer un gremio de magos con este nombre, que van a trabajos y tienen aventuras—añadió con ambas manos juntas.

Él asintió, la magia siempre era uno de sus temas preferidos, no era un hábil lector, pero podría leerlo si fuera de ella.

—Espero aparecer en ese libro—

—Hai, también lo hará tu mareo por transportes—

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso—

Ella siguió manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Eres tierna—salió de su boca.

Entonces sintió que todo se congelo, como un helado del cubo de hielo.

Sabía que nadie había puesto atención, que todos seguían las canciones de Mirajane. Aun así la chica frente a él dejo de sonreír y abrió los ojos muy grande.

Mierda.

Se puso pálido, rayos, él no era así. Él no le decía a nadie sobre que era bonito, no creía que alguien fuera bonito, pero aquí estaba admitiendo frente a una cliente que era bonita. Comenzó a sudar y pensó que estaría dentro de un transporte, comenzando a desear que esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Entonces Lucy abrió la boca, antes de reír negando la cabeza.

—Generalmente me dicen atractiva, guapa o incluso sexy…creo que eres el primer chico que me dice Tierna que no es mi padre—comento esta de forma casual.

Sintió algo dentro molestarse, apretó con fuerza las manos e intento poner una sonrisa.

—Pero dado que ningún chico de esos funciono, creo que esto es un buen inicio—musito Lucy ahora viéndolo con interés—Que tal si nos vemos un día, fuera de aquí—pregunto casual.

Eso lo descongelo.

—¿Cómo una cita?—

—Supongo que sí—

—¿No es el chico quien debería decirlo?—

—Te has tardado un poco—

—Eres un bicho raro—

Pero Lucy seguía sonriendo, con esa amabilidad y ternura que solo ella podía trasmitir. Era raro…era mágico. Entonces recordó sobre la historia de la chica, sobre un gremio de magos, sobre aventuras, pensó en dragones, en mundos alternos. En la leyenda de que Fiore en realidad tenía magos hace mil años y que ese café-bar, estaba ubicado en uno de los edificios más antiguos del lugar.

Entonces él sonrió.

Pensando en locas historias, como haber conocido a esa chica antes…en otro lado…en otro tiempo u otra vida.

¿Quién podría saberlo?

—Más te vale estar lista el viernes, tengo libre y hay una película que se estrena—

—¿Los vengadores?—

Vio al chico sonreír y ella lo imito.

—Tranquilo estaré ahí, nunca rompo una promesa—acepto Lucy con una suave sonrisa.

Ambos apretando los puños.

.

Lucy no quiso decirle sobre los sueños de su infancia, sobre aventuras, sobre magos sin rostro y sobre magia. Siempre había pensado que solo eran producto de su imaginación, no le explico sobre como su madre murió, dejándole una extraña llave de oro, diciéndole que todos los sueños son la realidad de otro mundo. No le explico cómo termino dentro de Magnolia solamente porque termino ahí sin dinero, como consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo al otro lado de la ciudad, pero aun así termino una tarde en ese café.

Como sus sueños comenzaron a tener rostros, de todos los que trabajaban ahí, como si los conociera desde toda la vida.

Tampoco le dijo que verlo a él, le había provocado una gran nostalgia. Mucho menos como ese pésimo día, había cambiado totalmente cuando él le hablo por primera vez.

Porque sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había regresado a casa.

Junto al lado de ese chico.

Bueno, ya se lo diría alguna vez…por ahora, ambos reirían en su burbuja privada riendo.

Como alguna vez lo hicieron en otra vida.

 **Fin**

 _Creo que Natsu mesero es ardiente._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
